A specific difficulty for the production of this type of device resides in the necessity for avoiding any contact between, on the one hand, the electronic card and the components that it carries, and, on the other hand, the box that is generally metal for electrical reasons (short-circuiting, grounding) and mechanical reasons (shocks, vibrations), while promoting, if possible, an optimal coating of the card and components (limiting possible obstacles to the homogeneous distribution of the resin in the box and coating of the majority of the card).
Through the document DE-A-195 04 608, a sensor device of the above-mentioned type and a process for the production of such a sensor device are known. More specifically, this prior document has two embodiments of such a sensor and its production process in relation to FIGS. 1 and 2, on the one hand, and to FIGS. 3 and 4, on the other hand.
Within the framework of the first embodiment (FIGS. 1 and 2), a sealing plug that forms a connector (with pins), i.e., through which no connecting cable passes, is provided. This sealing plug comprises a wide cavity that accommodates an end extension of the card, carrying a DEL. This extension is accommodated in free engagement and without wedging in the above-mentioned cavity and is to be immobilized and secured by sealing in the latter by means of a glue 62.
Within the framework of the second embodiment of the document DE 195 04 608 (FIGS. 3 and 4), a connecting cable is provided for the card. This cable passes through a body that forms a sealing plug and that accommodates by engagement an end part of the card. However, this plug is an over-molded part, both on the card and on the cable.
A first object of the invention is to propose a simpler solution to the problem disclosed above.
In addition, it is often advantageous for this type of device to be able to visually indicate a state or their state among several possible states (detection, absence of detection, malfunction, . . . ) by a light display that is visible at the box.
The installation of the signaling means on the box or integration within the wall of the box is not optimal, taking into account mounting conditions and environments in which these devices are used.
A known solution can consist in mounting the light sources of the signaling means inside the box and in transmitting the light information for signaling by light transmission means (light guide).
Nevertheless, the result is the necessity for a specific positioning of the light guide(s) relative to the source(s) and the specific development of (a) guide(s) that is/are suitable for the above-mentioned type of devices, without interfering with the first object of the invention and by preserving the integrity and the sealing of the device.
A possible second object of the invention is to propose a simple solution to this second problem.
Finally, a possible third object of the invention is to propose a solution to the two problems disclosed above without multiplying the components, without complicating the general composition of the device in question and/or without complicating its production process in a significant way.